Talk:Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame/@comment-27426019-20151229051844
So I'm having trouble when using Holy Flames skill and you call any of the Aglovales,Ketchgal etc. and you recall over one with a new one. Does the skill still activate even when moved to the drop zone? 8.6.7. says: When you play an automatic ability, even if the card with that ability had changed its zone after triggering, you still need to play that automatic ability. However, if that automatic ability cannot legally resolve because the card had moved, then that effect fails to resolve. I know I seen some debates in other comments but just trying to get a actual confirmation. 8.6. Resolving Automatic Abilities: 8.6.1. Automatic abilities are abilities that are played during the check timing right after a specific event happens. 8.6.2. If an automatic ability’s trigger condition is met, then that automatic ability becomes stand by. 8.6.2.1.If an automatic ability’s trigger condition is met multiple times, then that automatic ability becomes stand by that many times. 8.6.3. When a check timing resolves, a player that needs to play any automatic abilities chooses any standing by automatic abilities he or she is the master of and plays it, as long as it is not in a "cannot use"(11.2) state. After the ability resolves, one of the abilities that had been standing by ceases to exist. 8.6.3.1.You must play your automatic abilities that are standing by, and cannot choose not to play. However, if multiple automatic abilities that you are the master of is standing by, then you can choose the order in which to play them. 8.6.4. Some automatic abilities trigger when a card moves from one zone to another. This is called "zone changing trigger". 8.6.4.1.Some automatic abilities with zone changing triggers refer to the information of cards that triggered them. In that case, refer to the information in the following manner: 8.6.4.1.1. If the card that triggered the ability moved from a public zone to a hidden zone or vice versa, then the ability refers to the information while ― 13 ― the card is in the public zone. 8.6.4.1.2. If the card that triggered the ability moved from the field to any other zone, then the ability refers to the information while the card was on the field. 8.6.4.1.3. Excluding the case mentioned in 8.6.4.1.2., if the card that triggered the ability moved from a public zone to another public zone, then the ability refers to the information of the cards in the new zone. 8.6.4.1.4. If a unit has an automatic ability that triggers when moving itself to the soul by any type of ride, then that card has the ability as though it were a unit until that automatic ability is resolved. 8.6.5. Some effects create automatic abilities that trigger at a later point in the game. This is called a "timed trigger". 8.6.5.1.Timed triggers trigger only once if not specified. 8.6.6. Some automatic abilities have trigger conditions that is not an event but a situation (ex. "When you do not have any cards in your hand,"). This is called a "situation trigger". 8.6.6.1.Situation triggers trigger only once when the game meets that situation. If the automatic ability resolves, and the game is still in that situation, then the ability triggers again. 8.6.7. When you play an automatic ability, even if the card with that ability had changed its zone after triggering, you still need to play that automatic ability. However, if that automatic ability cannot legally resolve because the card had moved, then that effect fails to resolve.